dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SuperheroicAlliance317/Nicktoons Unite (film)
Nicktoons is an animated action-adventure fantasy buddy comedy crossover film produced by Columbia Pictures and co-produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It is distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film behind Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various Nickelodeon cartoons, the plot involves various heroes from different Nickelodeon worlds coming together in a mission to save their multiverse and their parents from a very dangerous threat unlike anything they've ever dealt with. The film features the voices of Richard Steven Horvitz, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, David Kaufman, Grey Griffin, Janice Kawaye, Debi Derryberry, and Cameron Diaz. Contents http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Nicktoons_(film)# hide#Synopsis #Cast ##Voice Cast ##Live Action Cast #Trivia Synopsis Edit When multiple Nicktoon dimensions are completely merged into a single planet by an evil overlord, the result is a very chaotic sight. It has caused a lot of confusion for everyone, whether they're humans, animals, monsters, robots, or pretty much anything in between and the parents gets abducted by the overlord. Planning to restore order to the multiverse he calls home, boy genius Jimmy Neutron travels across the planet to assemble a team of heroes who have dealt with world-threatening situations which are a group of neighborhood kids. These heroes include adolescent super ghost Danny Phantom, teenage android XJ-9, average kid Timmy Turner (with his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda), karate-chopping sea creature SpongeBob SquarePants, Kid hero El Tigre, and--the unlikeliest of allies--Zim the crafty Irken invader. Their mission is to restore their multiverse by rescuing their parents, destroying all of the overlord's devices, and taking out her army of monsters along the way. What follows is an adventure filled with excitement, action, danger, and a whole lot of randomness. Can these partners somehow co-exist long enough to repair the entire multiverse and save their families and each other from complete annihilation. Cast Edit Voice Cast Edit *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, and Dog *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren, and Stimpy *Jim Cummings as Cat *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko the Wallaby *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold *Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry *Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Oblina *Lil Peanut as Gerald *Francesca Smith as Helga *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Charlie Adler as Ickis *John Kassir as Krumm *Rikki Simons as GIR *Andy Berman as Dib Membrane *Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finister *Cameron Diaz as antagonist *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *Candi Milo as Snap and Nora Wakeman *Mae Whitman as Agent Xero and Katara *Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy *Grey Griffin as Sam Manson, Vicky, and Kitty Katswell *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton and Avatar Aang *Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter and Chester MacBadBat *Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket *Melissa Disney as Ginger Foutley *Natalie Palamides‎ as Rudy Tabootie *Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez *Nick Bakay as Norbert *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Max Charles as Harvey Beaks *Angelina Wahler as Fee *Tom Robinson as Foo *Isabela Moner as June *Jace Norman as Henry *Hal Sparks as Tak *Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom *Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid *Kevin McDonald as Waffle *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte *Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Live Action Cast Edit *Kenan Thompson as Dexter Reed *Kel Mitchell as Ed 3D Special effects by SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Catscatch, The X's, El Tigre, Tak and the Power of Juju, Back at the Barnyard, T.U.F.F. Puppy and The Legend of Korra yes I'm okay with Category:Blog posts